


Detroit: Be More Human

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Android Jeremy, Detroit Become Human AU, M/M, Michael is just a human, michael has two (2) moms fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Jeremy closed his eyes, his head resting upon the shoulder of his close friend Michael. The cool air of night brushed over both of them, but it didn't bother them."Jeremy.""Yes, Michael?""Do you even... like anything? Is that a thing for Androids?""I do like some things." Jeremy placed his left hand over Michael's chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath his hand, his fingertips tapping against the soft fabric of his hoodie. "I like you..."





	1. "My name is Jeremy."

Jeremy stood on it's small, round platform that displayed it out to the humans walking through the store. It was used to that, having been situated there for a while. Even so, that became tiresome when nobody would take it in as their own. So, Jeremy stopped getting it’s hopes up.

Until a lovely married couple walked into the store.

The two women were holding hands affectionately, as lovers do. They looked around, but their gazes never lasted long on any of the other androids in the store. Jeremy simply observed, not moving a single muscle.

They walked up to him and smiled, almost completely in sync. A spark of hope found it’s way into Jeremy and he smiled back at them kindly.

“Oh, are you two ladies interested in our JH700?” An employee came up to the couple, smiling at them widely. “It is one of the latest of the companion models. Is that what you are looking for?”

“Why.. Yes, it is.” The taller woman responded first, her skin darker than her partner and judging by the accent, Jeremy concluded that she was Filipino. “That is exactly what we are looking for. What is this one like?”

“He seems younger than the other androids I have seen.” Her partner chimed in, looking at Jeremy with slight confusion.

“Ah, yes. JH700 is among the newer line of models with a younger appearance to look more like a companion than a guardian or caregiver. It’s appearance also makes it seem less-threatening as not to scare their humans.” The employee explains, still smiling unnaturally wide. “This one is more appealing to teenagers or younger children. JH700 in particular is made to look even less intimidating, so it is shorter in stature and has a smaller body frame.”

“Oh.. How much does it…” The Filipino woman pauses, looking to her wife for a moment before looking back at the employee. “How much do they cost?”

Jeremy blinks, noticing the change in her choice of words. It is unsure of what that may mean.

“Well, it is at a lower price- it’s past owner wished for it to be that way. So it currently only costs $4999.99. Are you interested?”

The married couple look up at Jeremy upon it’s platform, it’s blue eyes staring down at them with an almost nervous expression.

“What’s their name?” Both women ask at the same time, not bothering to look at the employee.

“Tell them your name, JH700.” The employee gestures before putting his hands behind his back.

“My name is Jeremy.”


	2. "I like you, Jeremy."

Jeremy stepped out of the car that belonged to the married women who bought him just minutes ago. It couldn't help but to smile as the women lead it to the house. They had been going on about their son, who was named Michael Mell. He really loved music, video games, and even science, especially tech science.

Jeremy was nervous about meeting the son of the Mells, but it wouldn't show that to them. It wasn't supposed to feel emotions, only feign them, but it did. It made it feel like a deviant, even though Jeremy knew it wasn't. 

"Here we are, Jeremy!" Jasmine, the Filipino woman, exclaimed as she opened up the door, Her partner was named Claire, as they had both told it during the car ride. Jeremy found those names fitting to the couple and it liked them. "Michael, sweetie, we're home! Come see who we brought with us!" She called out, taking Jeremy's hand and guiding it to the living room. 

It could tell the house was pretty expensive, but not too much at the same time. The house had a nice atmosphere and almost felt like a home to Jeremy. Almost. 

"If they're not my age, I'm not interested, _Ina!"_ A boy, allegedly Michael, called from downstairs, but Jeremy could hear his footsteps coming up the basement stairs anyways. "Who is it?" 

Michael walked all the way up the stairs and then froze, staring at the new android that was Jeremy. He seemed fascinated and slowly began to walk up to it. Jeremy could make out the features on Michael's face. He had dark brown eyes behind his glasses and black hair that stuck up in different directions, but somehow managed to look almost neat at the same time. Jeremy was instantly fascinated with him as Michael was fascinated with it.

"You bought an Android!" He exclaimed loudly, his eyes lighting up as he scanned Jeremy. It seemed so realistic and even had freckles across it's cheeks and the most beautiful blue eyes Michael had ever seen. "You're a JH700; a companion model. You're one of the newer ones, right? What's your name? What can you do?" He fired questions at Jeremy and Michael's mothers looked like they were about to scold him, but Jeremy was already responding.

"You would be correct, I am one of the newer companion models. My name is Jeremy and I can do many things, Michael." It finished, smiling at Michael, who looked a bit taller than it. The boy paused when the android said his name, just giving himself a moment to take in the beauty of the android. He couldn't deny how pretty he looked no matter how hard he tried. 

"Do... you wanna come see the basement with me? It's where I hang out most of the time I'm home," Michael explained.

"If that is what you wish for me to do, I will follow you," Jeremy responded, it's smile faint, but still there. 

"I.. Sure, let's go." Michael reached out and grabbed Jeremy's hand, who instantly responded by curling it's fingers around the side of his hand. The two of them walked down the basement stairs together, Jeremy trailing behind by just a little bit. "It's my own safe space. I play a ton of video games down here, but I really like the old ones. Like, really old." He sighed. "It's a shame that nobody appreciates them anymore. It's just as good as the new stuff." Michael let go of Jeremy's hand and plopped himself down onto some kind of cushion. A beanbag. 

"Can you show me one of the older ones that you like?" Jeremy asked, tilting it's head. "I know about some of the really old video games... I would like to see what you've collected." 

"Whoa, really? Man, you just keep getting cooler! I like you, Jeremy." Michael beamed at him before scrambling over to his collection of games underneath his consoles. He searched for a couple seconds before feverishly pulling out one in particular. Jeremy's eyes instantly scanned it and recognized it. 

Apocalypse of the Damned.

"I know that one, Michael." It pointed at the case that held the old game. "I have played it a couple times before, but not very recently." 

"You have?" Michael looked shocked, but he was smiling. "It's my all-time favorite! Let's give it a try. You can be my player two! How's that sound, Jeremy?"

"It sounds perfect." 


End file.
